


Quiet Contemplations

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode 31: The Glass Kingdom, Gen, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet contemplations of a Gundam pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> timeline: episode 31 The Glass Kingdom

He knew that he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying his time in the Sanq Kingdom. It was a beautiful country, here on the Earth.

He sat on the grass in the one of the gardens surrounding the school, under the welcome shade of a tree. It was so peaceful here, and the peacefulness was a welcome break from the chaotic pace of battle. He sighed, glancing down at the glass of chilled orange juice in his hands. Thinking of battle reminded him of Trowa, who was still lost somewhere in space.

He watched as a bead of condensation crawled down the side of the glass, like sweat, and pooled where his skin met the glass. He contemplated what his lost comrade might be thinking at this same moment as he took a sip of his drink, savouring the sugar-sweet flavour of the beverage.

He was content for the moment to just sit beneath the tree and relish in the ability to merely relax, even if it was just for a moment. Quatre was also confident that somewhere up there in space his missing friend was awaiting the time when they would return to battle once more.

\- 30 -


End file.
